Untitled
by mzdoodlesauntie26
Summary: Roman Reigns story
1. Chapter 1

_Hearing a knock on the door, I made my way to answer it. After opening it, I saw my boyfriend standing there with a confused look on his face. "What is this note about Court?" he asked me slightly confused. "Lei, we can't keep doing this", I told him. "Can't keep doing what, what is this about?" Lei asked me. "We can't be together anymore" I tearfully told him. "What the hell do you mean we can't be together anymore?" "We have been together for going on two years and now you pulling this shit." He says angrily. "We can't keep sneaking around; you are still engaged to Galina." I quietly tell him. "G is my friend and I feel guilty every time she calls me about y'all relationship." "Baby please don't do this, we said we loved each other, don't that mean anything to you." He says starting to tear up himself. "Lei, I do love you, so much I overlooked you being engaged to another woman." "I love you so fucking much which is why I'm letting you go." I tell him, full on crying now. "Yeah you love so much, you'll give up on us, on me." "That's how you show your love, then you can keep that shit." he says getting angry again. "You really think this is easy for me, letting the man I love more than life itself leave, because it isn't". Looking at him I whisper "Please just go" "No!" he yells forcefully. "Lei if you love me like you say you do then go please." I say as the tears pour out of my eyes. "This is bullshit but you got your wish." He told me. "We are done and I won't change that!" he says with as much force he could muster up giving the situation. "But dome a favor" he asked me. "Give me one last kiss" "Just one" he replies after he sees me hesitating. "Okay, but just one and you have to go." I respond. I lean up on my tip-toes and wait until he leans down. Our lips touch and I feel his love for me, so passionate and intense. As I was pulling away, he grabs my waist and deepens the kiss. His tongue enters my mouth and I was a goner. It took everything in me to pull away, but I did. He left without saying anything else. After making sure the door was locked, I just broke down crying._

2 years later

That day keeps popping into my head, like right now as I'm standing outside of the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans. Tonight I make my main event roster debut on Raw. It was supposed to be to last year but I asked to stay down in NXT. I was slightly nervous about how I would do later on that night. After making my way towards the Women's locker room, I hear a voice call my name. I turn and see none other than Jon Good a.k.a Dean Ambrose. Jon and I have been friends for 5 years now. He was the only one who knew about my relationship with WWE's Roman Reigns. "Hey Court, how's it hanging?" "It's been great but I'm a little nervous about my debut" I tell him. "Does HE know that you're here?" he asks me. "No he doesn't and I don't want him to!" I tell him slightly emotional. He sucks his teeth at my answer and tells me that he'll see me eventually. I tell him that I know that, but now won't be the time. After ending my convo with Jon, I make it to the locker room. As I'm getting ready, in walks Trin, who I have known for some time, Natalya, AJ Lee, and Paige. "Court is that you?" I hear Trin ask. "Yes Trin-Trin", I reply to her. "Girl, you knew tonight was my debut" I told he playfully. "Girl why you got to mess up my reunion like that, we haven't seen each other in two years" she says to me. "I'm sorry boo, maybe I'll make it up to you with drinks tonight after the show" I tell her. "Yeah girl I forgive you when drinks are involved" she jokingly says. After the laughter dies down, I introduce myself to the other ladies. I get ready for my match against Victoria a.k.a Alicia Fox. After winning my match with a southern Comfort (A.N. - Jazz's move she did against Trish), I go back to the locker room to change and wait until Trin comes back from her match. As I was waiting, Trin texted me and said she was leaving out with Jon a.k.a Jimmy Uso. While walking out of the locker room, sending Trin a reply back, I bumped into the one person I had been avoiding. "So you wasn't going to tell me you were here, or that you had a debut match tonight?" he asked me angrier than he had ever been. "Lei" I say before I turned to walk away….

**Hey guys, so this is my first story ever. I wanted to know if I should continue or should I just scrap the whole thing. I totally fangirled over the wedding pics that surfaced on the internet. Galina made a really beautiful bride and Joe was handsome as always (Renee's words LOL). Courtney keeps calling Roman Lei because that is the first beginning of Roman's real name. My tumblr name is crtaylor242013. Advice and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Right before I could get a good distance away from him, he grabs my arm, stopping me cold.

"So that's what we do now"? He asks me. I turn to face him but I keep my head down. Truth is I'm still very much in love with him.

"Lei please do not make this harder than it already is.

"What's hard?" he asks me. "Talking to me is hard now." He says incredulously.

"No the fact that we haven't spoken since two years ago" I tell him kind of intense.

He replies with a heated whose fault is that and I let go of all the things that was inside of me for two damn years. I tell him that it's both of our faults because we started something that shouldn't have happened but that I don't regret that it did. How much in love with him was and still am. I tell him that seeing him now and talking to him is because all I want to do is have him hold me like he used to do. I stop him as he tries to do that very thing.

"We can't Lei, as much as I want to be in your arms, and have you hold me until I'm okay, we can't" I tell him forlornly.

After he tells me he misses me too, he steps forward and gives me a hug anyway. I react by melting into his arms. This feels like old times is what comes across my mind. After breaking apart, Lei tells me that he has to go but asks me if we can try to rebuild the friendship we once had. I tell him that we could try and gives him my new number. After leaving the arena, I make it to my hotel. I take my shower and do my hair before making my way out of the bathroom to find something to wear. I started texting the girls after finding a great black and pink asymmetrical dress. Making my way to the club, I turned on the radio, which so happens to be playing "Yo Side of the Bed" by Trey Songz. I started to think about Joe and immediately started to get sad. Pulling into the parking lot of the club, I decided to let all of that go and have fun with the girls tonight. After making it past the bouncer, I go straight to where the girls and some of the guys on the roster are.

"Hey Court-Port" Jon says to me a little drunkenly. I laughed and replied "Hey drunk Dean-Bean" He laughs while trying to give me a one-arm hug. Renee, Naomi and the rest of the girls all come to give me a hug and their own form of hello. A little later Naomi and I have a dance contest, which I surprisingly stayed in with her. That was until she pulled out the flips and shit. Now I'm a very flexible plus size lady but that flipping… No way. After settling down, we went to the bar and got more shots and beers (in Jon's case). The two Jons thought it was a good idea to challenge me to a drinking contest. I won against both of them and was still nowhere near drunk. I went back out on the dance floor and was doing my thing, when I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see a cute, green-eyed man behind me.

"Hey beautiful, would you like to dance with me" He asks me shyly. "Sure" I reply back. Then we started sway to a slow song that the DJ was playing. "My name is Charlie" he tells me so I tell him my name. He tells me he has been watching me for some time but was scared to approach me. I laughed a little at that and tell him that that was how I used to be. After the night started wind down, me and the crew went to our hotel. After showering the night off of me, I slipped into my favorite PJs and was about to go to sleep when my phone lit, letting me know I had a message.

_Goodnight baby girl and I am glad we can be friends because I miss talking to you-__**Joe.**_

I reply that I am happy too and that I would see him the morning.

After getting my beauty rest, yes I said beauty rest; I headed down to check out. While checking out, I texted Lei, Naomi, and Jon. Jon replied silly stuff while Naomi caught me up on the shows I've missed. Lei texted that he was about to kill Colby, who keeps talking about some band that he didn't know, nor did he care about. Making my way to the arena I stopped and got me some breakfast and got coffee for my friends. I learn that I was in a match with Nattie and Naomi. The match was a #1 Contender match to see who would go on to face Nikki Bella for her Divas Title. The match starts with me and Nattie locking up and Naomi hitting me in the gut knocking me out the ring. She and Nattie starts going at it and I interrupt when she goes for the pin after a split-leg moonsult. I hit her with a pump-handle sit-out powerbomb. I won the match but got attacked by Fake-Tits herself.


End file.
